El extraño comportamiento de Sasuke
by NayUchiha
Summary: Sasuke ha estado actuando raro ultimamente, tiene una chica o es que ya no le gusto, -Ho dios sasuke kun..ho Dios..guié mi mano hasta su cinturón, se lo quite, lo desabroche,le baje el sierre y y y y...de pronto.. se detuvo, si es otra,Review


_Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, dejen su opinión, es muy importante para mí..._

_I love you_

Yes a ustedes que leen...

**El Comportamiento extraño de Sasuke**

He notado a sasuke kun tan extraño, ya llevamos 6 meses saliendo, pero últimamente ha actuado muy raro, me está asustando, es como si me estuviera evitando, no es que el sea el hombre más expresivo del mundo, pero no es tan distante. Ya son las dos de la mañana, me estoy desvelando por esto, en verdad sasuke kun me tiene loca, no quiero que me deje con esto en la mente, mañana hablare con él en el colegio para aclarar todo.

_-Sasuke kun, buen día-_ le dije eso abrazándolo fuerte y besándolo lo más pasionalmente posible, ya que estábamos fuera de las instalaciones del colegio todavía, supuse que no había problema alguno por lo mismo, ya lo habíamos hecho tanto, o bueno ya el me lo había hecho a mí, pero lo que hiso me sorprendió, y mucho! terminó el beso de golpe, me puso a un lado y dijo:

-_Sakura...no hagas eso nos pueden ver_- y entro al cole, desde cuando sasuke rompe un beso, y encima le preocupa que nos vean, algo está sucediendo, no quiere que nos vean juntos?., y si es así, quien?

Definitivamente sasuke no está actuando como normalmente él es, ya no me quiere o que?,. sigue actuando de una manera fuera de lo común , me rechaza demasiado aun recuerdo una situación my muy incómoda, hace dos semanas.

_**Flash Back**_

Estábamos en su habitación, se supone que íbamos a estudiar, pero quien en su sano juicio, estando a solas con Sasukesexi, un ser tan tan tentador, tan tan...deseable se iba a estar quieta, y él, con la fama que tiene, mucho menos, así que me levante de la cama, me acerque a su escritorio donde estaba copiando y lo abracé por detrás, le bese la oreja:

-_Sakura que haces?-_no le respondí y baje a su cuello, volvió a _decirlo -Sakura que haces?-_ lo bese en la boca y le dije -_que crees que hago_ _-si sigues así.. Luego no podre detenerme,_ sonreí y respondí en serio -_crees que quiero que te detengas_.

De golpe me tomo por el brazo, hecho la silla hacia atrás, me sentó en sus piernas y empezó a besarme de tal forma que me era difícil seguirle el paso, una de sus manos estaba en mi nuca jugando con mi cabello, para profundizar y llevar el beso a su ritmo, uno muy acelerado por cierto, mientras la otra mano entraba por mi espalda debajo de mi blusa, luego a mi trasero, apretándome contra su...-_HAAAA!_ salió de mi boca ese sonido que me sorprendió a mí misma, aunque creo que no era la única en ese grado de excitación , porque entre mis piernas sentía su Gran entusiasmo!.

Se levanto de la silla conmigo, me cargo hasta su cama, se coloco encima, me saco la blusa, se quito la suya, me besaba, me acariciaba, me empezó a acariciar los senos por encima de mi blusa, luego de golpe se deshizo de ella, y los tomo en sus manos y volví a decir lo _mismo -Ho dios sasuke kun..ho Dios_..Guié mi mano hasta su cinturón, se lo quite, lo desabroche, le baje el sierre y y y y...de pronto... se detuvo, detuvo sus intrépidas manos, sus ardientes besos y me miraba con esos ojos tan fríos, perdidos en sus pensamiento, el solo estaba hay entre mis piernas, con mi falda levantada , en sostenes, y el solo me veía, él estaba ahí ,con su perfecto torso desnudo, con sus pantalones abajo, entre mis piernas, y el solo me miraba, estaba tan tenso hay mirándome.

De pronto se levanto se subió el sierre, se arreglo sus ropas, me levanto, me beso y me dijo:

-_Ahora recuerdo que Mis padres están por llegar… perdón pero tenemos que irnos a otro lado._

-_Podemos ir a mi casa, que crees_?, en verdad deseaba estar con él, en verdad, quería un sí.

-_Vámonos..._

**Fin flash back**

Luego de eso fuimos a mi casa, pero no pudimos hacer nada, mis padres habían tomado el día libre, si justamente ese!, le pedí disculpas después de todo, no podíamos ir a su casa, no quería que sus padres nos encontraran en plena faena si quiero ser Sakura Haruno de Uchiha, aun así me hace tanta falta estar con alguien T.T, contando que hemos salido 6 meses y que ya tenía un año sin hacerlo, tengo 1 año y seis meses SIN SEXO..T.T, el tiene menos que yo, claro como se tira sin compromisos a las &#$%& del curso.

Ha míralo, hay viene, hoy iremos a **Mi** casa a **estudiar**, no habrá nadie, mis padres están de viaje así que, nadie nos interrumpirá, primero una buena sesión de sexo, y luego me platicara que rayos le pasa, o abra problemas.

Ya estamos en mi casa no hay tiempo para perder, arrojo la mochila a un lado, y me lanzo sobre él, lo beso apasionadamente, le quito la camisa, lo empujo hasta que caemos en el sofá, me siento sobre sus piernas sasuke me besa igual, pero termina el beso de nuevo, y me dice- _Sakura, tengo que llegar temprano a la casa_-, me sentí tan mal con esas palabras, sentí que me despreciaba, pero no me quite de encima **no, **solo lo mire desconcertada, aun sentada sobre él, con mis manos en su pecho,-_Uchiha que, que te pasa?, no no no te gusto_-empecé a llorar, debo admitir que estoy enamorada_-ti ti tienes a o otra dime, qui quieres terminar porque no quieres hacerlo conmigo, dime que es lo que sucede Uchiha,_ _Que.._-fui interrumpida por sus labios en los míos, pero esta vez no era pasional era más que eso, era un beso lleno de sentimientos, lento, suave, tranquilo, termino de besarme, me seco las lagrimas, me abrazo aun en la misma posición, y me dijo...-_tenemos que hablar-_

Estábamos en el comedor, bebiendo soda con galletas, el es tan sexi, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que no me ha dicho nada:

_-Sasuke kun...Cuéntame dime dime_.

_-Es incomodo, no puedo decírtelo, yo..._

_-No me tienes confianza_..._Vamos dímelo, eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha, quien ha estado con más mujeres que Naruto mismo, y no puedes decirle a una que sucede?_

_-...yo...Si confió en ti, es solo que..._

-_Te ayudare a relajarte sa su ke kun_...le dije eso dirigiéndome a él.

Le quite el vaso de la mano, lo conduje a mi habitación, le fui quitando la ropa poco a poco, se sentía tenso, sea lo que sea que tenía en la mente, lo que le estuviera pasando, yo le ayudaría a sacárselo, lo deje solo en ropa interior, lo empuje y quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama, parada frente a él, me fui desnudando poco a poco, cuando estuve completamente desnuda, mire su rostro, todo rojo y descompuesto, mirándome de arriba abajo, me estaba mirando con tanto deseo, pero había algo extraño en el, me senté en sus piernas, por fin! nuestras partes se tocaron, aunque el tenia esa molesta, ropa interior, me besaba me tocaba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, me coloco debajo suyo, toco mis senos con devoción y delicadeza como nunca lo hizo nadie, como un nunca creí que un Uchiha lo hiciera.

Cuando yo estaba lista para que entrara, toque su espalda y lo subí, _sasuke ya por favor ya entra, _se tenso completamente, me miro sorprendido, y sonrojado hasta más no poder, y me dijo, -_Sa sa sakura, se que este no es el momento, que no me creerás pero, tu t tu podrías... a aayudarme con eso_,- a pesar de que hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, podía imaginarme su sonrojo, sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte, ahora ya le encontraba sentido a sus rechazos, al ambiente tan tenso cuando estábamos solos, el no me engañaba es solo que, es solo que Sasuke Uchiha es Virgen!

El seguía con su cabeza en mi cuello, pase mi mano por su cuello, por su pecho, por su estomago, hasta llegar a su, Dios que grande era esa cosa, y pensar que yo la estreno, que suerte tengo, si que iba a disfrutar aquel nuevo amigote, lo guié a mi entrada, le bese en la oreja y le dije, haz tu el resto.

Sentí como entro en mi interior y me lleno completamente-_Haaa sasuke kun, ha por_ - conforme pasaba el tiempo más aceleraba y yo más en la gloria, c

-_Sasuke, si asi, mas rapido, ho mas..._

-...

-_Si sasuke. ya casi Haa_

-_Sa sakura yo, yo ya..ho_

Y termino todo, llegue con Sasuke a donde no creo que nadie sea capaz de llevarme, por Dios, hay estábamos yo entre sus brazos, ambos desnudos en mi cama, le mire a los ojos, el me miro, se sonrojo (me encanta la idea), y miro hacia arriba, ya no podíamos quedarnos callados más tiempos, se que él no lo hablaría:

-_Así que tú eras..._

-_Si..,_me interrumpió antes de poder decirlo

_-Porque no me dijiste?_

-_Nunca me diste oportunidad, asumiste que ya... me arrinconabas, me atacabas a cada oportunidad, yo no quería desilusionarte, en verdad me...tu en verdad me gustas, yo…_

-_Perdón, no tenía idea, es que todas esas chicas que dicen que lo han hecho contigo, y pues supuse que, además ya tienes 17, eres el mas sexi del colegio, el mejor amigo de Naruto, que aunque lo quiero, que es un gran chico, no sabes lo que es abstinencia, pensé que.._

-_Está bien, como sea tenia de todos modos, pregúntame a la próxima, y no deduzcas por ti misma._

_-Está bien..he sasuke kun_

_.Sí._

_-Alguna vez te han hecho sexo oral._

Vi como abría los ojos de sorpresa mientras yo bajaba a su punto débil, y se sonrojaba a más no poder, y pensé **en verdad voy a disfrutar ser la maestra del Sasuke Uchiha.**


End file.
